Harley Uchiha
by JonasLuvur
Summary: Harley Uchiha is the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha who thought he was the last uchiha but he was wrong. Read and find out all the drams! Sasuke Uchiha x Harley Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno x Kevin Jonas!1 R&R OR ELSE!


**Harley Uchiha**

Harley Uchiha is the twin sister of Sasuke Uchiha who thought he was the last uchiha but he was wrong. Read and find out all the drams!!!! Sasuke Uchiha x Harley Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno x Kevin Jonas!!1

-----

Harley Uchiha ran thrgouh the forest at the speed of light with black hair blowing over pale skin and had onyx eyes and was one of the most beautiful wmoen in all of the azn world and it was called japan. Harley Uchiha just got kicked out of the place where she lived but no longer lived because of a recent incident in which the old man that ran the town said "Harley Uchiha you have to leave" and so she left.

There was Harley Uchiha, not knowing where to go. But Harley Uchiha continued to run because there was a town up ahead in which water waited. Harley Uchiha had been running and was so thirsty that she thought she would drink every water in the whole town. Harley Uchiha heard that up ahead there was a town called Konoha which was also called the leaf villiage for it was known as the villiage hiddin in the leaves.

Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha, unknown brother of Harley Uchiha was chiling in the forest with friends Karin and Sugity and Jugo and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha thought that he was the last Uchiha ever because he killed his brother Itachi Uchiha who looked like Sasuke Uchiha who looked like Harley Uchiha who also looked like Itachi Uchiha because Harley Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha were related. Oh yeah and Madara Uchiha who was an old man who looked like Itachi Uchiha who looked like Sasuke Uchiha who also looked like Harley Uchiha but it doesn't matter because Madara Uchiha was dead to Sasuke Uchiha anyways even tho he lived and walked the earth but Sasuke Uchiha ignored him so basically he was dead.

Sasuke Uchiha heard a noise in the forest and turned to see a blur of black go by and he was shocked so he ran after the black blob leaving behind his friends who didnt notice that he left because they were busy talking about Sasuke Uchiha. "stop" Sasuke Uchiha said to the black thing and the black thing didnt stop so Sasuke Uchiha chased after it and tackled it and was then on top of a very beautiful girl. "who are you" asked the beautiful girl who had captivating black eyes that were the color of onyx which also resembled the sky at night only more black. "Im Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke Uchiha as he stood up blushing for attacking a pretty lady. "Impossible" the girl said. "I am the only Uchiha left! I am Harley Uchiha the lasy Uchiha ever to exist of all the Uchihas to ever walk the earth the only one left is me"

"Bull poo" said Sasuke Uchiha "I am the only Uchiha left other than Madara Uchiha who is dead to me anyways so I dont care about him". Harley Uchiha was pissed so she turned to walk aaway but Sasuke Uchiha stopped her. "No dont go" Sasuke Uchiha pleaded because he realized that he was falling in love with Harley Uchiha despite their obvious relation. "Why do you care about me" Harley Uchiha snapped because she was pissed. "Because we are family Harley Uchiha, i am Uchiha too." Harley Uchiha gasped at this revalation and then hugged her brother who was named Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha u are my brother" said Harley Uchiha "and because of this we are family and because of this I love you" "I love you too" said Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha and Harley Uchiha ditched Karin and Sugistu and Jugo and went to attack Konoha together because Sasuke Uchiha told Harley Uchiha of the trials he went through to kill Itachi Uchiha and found out from Madara Uchiha that Konoha is evil for making Itachi Uchiha kill all the other Uchihas in the whole world. They went to leaf vilage and there was a blond named Naruto who knew Sasuke Uchiha who was like "OMG SASUKE" but Sasuke Uchiha killed him with his ak47 rifle and Harley Uchiha lafed because it was funny. Sasuke Uchiha and Harley Uchiha killed everyone in Konoha because that was what Danzou made Itachi Uchiha do to all of the other Uchihas and Sasuke Uchiha and Harley Uchiha were smiten with revenge because of how Danzou made Itachi Uchiha kill the other Uchihas.

THE END! you likee???


End file.
